


Last Night

by PhoenixAngel7



Category: Captain America (Movies), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1786417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAngel7/pseuds/PhoenixAngel7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place somewhere in the first Captain America movie before Bucky goes off to war, him and the reader spend their last night together before Bucky goes off to war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

“Please don’t cry, dollface,” he cooed. 

But that didn’t help you at all.

“Baby girl, no, don’t cry,” Bucky sighed, wrapping his arms around you in a tight hug. 

You held onto his shirt, burying your face in his chest. His body radiated warmth and he smelled of your favorite cologne. Bucky raked his fingers through your (h/c) locks and tried to make the tears that flowed down your cheeks stop. He didn’t like seeing you like this. In fact, he hated it. 

The reason why you were crying so much was because Bucky had just delivered the terrible news that he was going off into war. He had come home with a grim look on his face and once he told you the news, you felt your heart shatter. You clutched onto him, a part of your mind already thinking that Bucky was going to die in the war. You didn’t want to think like that but you couldn’t help it. You knew how many innocent men died when they fought their country. Bucky was just someone you couldn’t lose. He was someone that you won’t lose no matter what. 

His thumb brushed your cheek, his lips leaving feathery kisses along your forehead and cheeks till they traveled lower to your neck. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” you whispered in such a chilling way that made Bucky shudder.

“I know, baby,” he sighed. “But I’ve made my decision already. I’ll be back, I promise.”

“And why do you say that?” 

“Because I have you to come back to,” he smiled faintly. 

He took a couple of steps back until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards, you falling on top of him. For a moment you giggled until you realized yet again that this could be the last time Bucky held you in his arms like this. You curled up next to him, your hand over his chest where his heart was. All Bucky could think of doing was reassuring you that he would be fine. Eventually you had stopped sniffling and wiped your tears away with the tissues that were by your nightstand. 

“Please don’t cry anymore. Okay?” Bucky told you gently. 

You nodded, your heart beginning to beat in your chest in a way that a drummer would envy. You leaned in to place a tentative kiss on his lips, the worry on your shoulders seeming to have been melted away. You pulled away, only to have your lips just inches away from his. Bucky looked into your eyes and he knew what you were going to say before you even said it. His eyes begged you to say it and you complied with his wishes.

“When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow,” he said dryly.

“Then let’s enjoy the last night we have with each other.”

Bucky nodded, understanding what you meant. You both sat up, Bucky’s hand trailing up and down along every curve of your body. He wanted to mesmerize every detail about you. His eyes looked into your (e/c) pools of color that reflected the love he felt for you. He noticed the way your arms got goosebumps when he kissed a certain spot on your neck. He wanted to remember your body, your mind, and your soul while he was away because he knew that you would be the only thing that would force him to keep on fighting.   
You wrapped your arms around his neck. You played with his chestnut locks by tugging on them teasingly, a moan being produced from Bucky during your kiss with him. His tongue entered your mouth, exploring every inch of it. He kissed you slowly and passionately. You loved the feel of his soft lips against your own and the way his warm breath would tickle your neck when he started to kiss down your jaw. His teeth grazed the skin of your neck which made your breath hitch in your throat as a high pitched gasp left your lips. You could feel every nerve in your body screaming for his touch. You wanted him so badly. 

Bucky began to unbutton your shirt. When he caught sight of your lacy bra that covered your wonderful breasts, he couldn’t help but stare. 

“Just give me a moment to look...please,” he whispered. “I want to remember every detail of your body and what it looks like.”

You let him, a bashful cherry red color rising to your cheeks. After he was done, Bucky pushed your shirt off your shoulders and reached behind to unclasp your bra. He took in the sight of your breasts and gently rubbed your nipple with his thumb until they were fully erect. He leaned in to place the unattended one in his mouth, sucking on it. When he heard you moan, he sucked on it harder, wanting to hear it again. Blissful mewls of content escaped your lips with each and every touch he gave your body. He pushed you back onto the bed where he hovered over you. His hands caressed your inner thighs, feeling the warmth that was between your legs. 

Bucky quickly removed the pants you wore as well as his shirt so that you could see his bare and toned chest. Your hands slowly traveled up his abs, chest, and broad shoulders while you looked lovingly into his eyes. Every touch felt like it would be the last time you felt it and every moan felt like the last time Bucky would hear it from your lips. He wanted this moment to last forever.

Bucky then hooked his fingers on your panties and slowly pulled them down your legs until they were discarded to somewhere in the room. He rubbed your inner thighs teasingly, his hand coming closer and closer to your core that was ready to be entered by him. His thumb pressed against your clit, a small hiss leaving your lips that eventually turned into dainty moans. He rubbed your clit in small circles. His eyes never left yours as he did this. Your hips jerked towards his hand, wanting more. Bucky understood your needs but was not quick to comply to them. His finger then entered your body. He pumped it in and out, in and out of you till your hips began to buck towards his hand. Your gripped the sheets, twisting them around in your fists as you tried to control yourself.   
It felt like the heat in the room was rising. 

The light that was provided by the moonlight spilled into the room. It illuminated your (s/c) face and your vibrant (e/c) eyes. Bucky got clear sight of what you looked like while he pleasured your body. Your toes curled and your chest rose with every thrust of his finger that felt up your walls. He added another finger to do a scissoring motion that stretched your walls.

“A-Ah...Bucky…” you whimpered. 

Bucky leaned in to kiss your red bitten lips that would put the ripest of berries to shame. 

“I love you so much,” he murmured against your lips. “Tonight I want to hear you moan my name; to scream it when you come. Understand?”

“Y-Yes.”

He removed his fingers, making you feel a bit of emptiness. When you heard him unzipping his pants and the sound of foil crinkling, you got up and put the condom that he had in his hand aside. He looked at you confused, wondering what it is that you were about to do. 

“Just trust me,” you told him.

His erect member was in sight and your hand felt the tip of it where he already had his pre-come on it. Bucky let out a throaty growl as you felt up his shaft, your fingernails lightly tugging on his skin. You wanted to touch him as well. You wanted to make this night unforgettable for him. So you grabbed his length and began to pump your hand up and down slowly to get him even more turned on. 

“Oh (Name),” he moaned. 

You moved your hand faster. You loved it when Bucky moaned like that. His cock throbbed in your hands and you could tell that he was nearing release soon. The heat that was in between your legs grew and you rubbed your knees together to create a friction that would hopefully keep your desires at bay for a while. You bit your lower lip as you watched the way Bucky’s face contorted into one of pure pleasure. More of his pre-come had gotten on your hand but you didn’t care. All that mattered was the love you were creating with Bucky tonight.

He eventually pulled your hand away carefully from his member. He was now hovering over you again. He was panting and his body had built up a sweat. 

“(Name),” Bucky whispered. “Would you do me the honor of becoming mine all over again?” 

“I’d love to,” you said softly. 

He quickly put the condom on, his penis entering your body slowly. You felt yourself being filled with him and couldn’t help but let out a long moan. He let you adjust to him before moving at a steady rhythm.Your bodies become one as he thrust inside of you with such passion. He began to kiss along your neck again, his teeth biting your earlobe teasingly and blowing air near your ear. You bucked your hips against his with each and every thrust, increasing the pleasure that surged throughout both of your bodies. His skin felt as soft as a flowers petal as he moved against you. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck to bring him closer. Your nails dug into his skin like earlier with the bedsheets. Crescent shaped marks were left on his back that would serve as proof of what happened on this night. You could feel a pressure building at the pit of your stomach then.

“Bucky,” you moaned. “I’m close.” 

“Me too, love,” he said. 

He began to move faster, moving deeper and harder with each thrust. Your back arched off the bed so that he could penetrate you even deeper. You mewled contently and eventually you felt that pressure in your abdomen being released like a tight knot that had just snapped.

“Bucky!” you screamed when you came.

He rocked against your body some more, your walls tightening around his member making him reach his climax as well. You both rode out each others orgasms until the room stilled and all that could be heard was heavy breathing. Bucky pulled out, throwing away the condom in the nearest trash can and lying down next to you. He pulled you into his arms, your head resting on his shoulder.

“I love you, (Name),” he told you. “The entire time I’m gone, all I’ll think about is you.”

“And I love you, James.” You barely used his first name but when you did, it made him smile. “Come back will ya? I don’t want this to truly be our very last night together.”

He kissed the top of your forehead. “Of course it won’t be, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another simple one-shot that's well, smut/lemon. Sorry if it's too short


End file.
